dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:Move
Archived Move discussions Previous topics can be found in the Move discussions archives. Move Discussions Fury of Firestorm Vol 1 1 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2 1 We had this discussion before, I still think it should be Vol 2. Firestorm Vol 2 is actually Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 22:38, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. Before Firestorm Vol 2 it was renamed to plain "Firestorm" it WAS The Fury of Firestorm Vol 1. It's like counting Aquaman Vol 7 as Vol 6 just because the real Vol 6 got renamed to "Aquaman: Sword of Atlantis". Smash Brawler 23:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I also agree. I was very confused at this one being called volume 1. That is incorrect. Goblyn4evil 22:30, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Wouldn't it be even more accurate to have it at Fury of Firestorm: The Nuclear Men Vol 1? Kyletheobald 03:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Since it's marketed on DC's website that way, I''d say yes.--08:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC)'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] ::::I would agree as well. Popluvah22 04:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::: How about this. Firestorm Vol 2 to Fury of Firestorm Vol 1, and Fury of Firestorm Vol 1] to Fury of Firestorm Vol 2? I don't want to have to distinguish between "the nuclear man" and "the nuclear men" when it's really the same book anyway. - Hatebunny (talk) 19:35, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I know this is a very old topic by now but I just want to add my two cents and agree with this proposed move. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:22, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet to Wonder Woman's Invisible Plane Because the Golden Age version was not a jet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 16:38, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Victor Frankenstein (Earth-Two) to Baron Frankenstein (Earth-Two) Nowhere in his one appearance is this character's first name given. I'm not sure where "Victor" came from. Shadzane (talk) 18:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :As it's based on the fictional character who appears in Shelley's (public domain) book, it stands to reason that his name would be Victor and not something else, whether mentioned or not. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::But the whole theme of the story was that Shelley's book was very different from what "really" happened. In the book, the monster is made up of revived corpses. In the "real history", the monster was just a very tall guy who went crazy when he got an incomplete shot of adrenalin. Etc. So we would actually expect Shelly's book to change Frankenstein's first name. Shadzane (talk) 18:29, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::... would we, though? - Hatebunny (talk) 19:16, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Mister Toxic (Prime Earth) to Hugh Marder Clone (Prime Earth) Boy, this page has been renamed a couple of times, hasn't it? Anyway, technically, this is what he is. He's a faulty clone of Hugh Marder, not his own separate person. Just like Bruce Wayne Clone (New Earth), I think this name change is necessary. --- Haroldrocks talk 22:14, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :I don't know how anyone else (besides Harold) feels about it, but I'd rather leave this at Mister Toxic than call it "Hugh Marder (Clone)", if only because I hate (qualifier)s - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Kindly Ones to Three Witches Kindly Ones is a translation of Eumenides, one of the names of the Erinyes (and used for them in-universe). Three Witches covers their function better, as that's their primary role in the DCU/Gaimanverse. Their Who's Who is even called that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Teen Titans Go Vol 1 + the series to Teen Titans Go! Vol 1 I've seen this for a long time but never had the audacity to bring up a move. However, I've just noticed that a new Teen Titans Go! comic series is arriving next week, based on the newer show of course. It would be odd to have a Teen Titans Go! Vol 2 if Vol 1 technically does not exist. I know it's a lot of work to move, but it seems necessary. --- Haroldrocks talk 02:19, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Patrick O'Brien (Earth-Teen Titans) to Patrick O'Brian (Earth-Teen Titans) I goofed up. I took the last name "O'Brien" straight from the page without even bothering to check. The appearance and image pages need it, too. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:38, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :I can't recall how many times I made that mistake. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:03, January 20, 2014 (UTC) New Gods (New Earth) to New Gods How about we move it back? New Gods is an alien race, not a group. And I don't like having a disambig for just the race and then a half-dozen of comics with that name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:57, December 24, 2013 (UTC) :Something will have to be done with New Gods first. The bot can't move one page to another that already exists. - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Bumpity. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:45, June 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Bumpity bump. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:39, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Condition Red (Wildstorm Universe) to Caleb (Wildstorm Universe) Max Cash was CR too. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:26, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Athyns of Karrakan to Athyns of Karrakan (New Earth) Consus, the Erudite God created the page without the dab. This was after creating the related Sparta of Synriannaq (New Earth) correctly. To be frank though, I'd think dropping the "... of Planet" from both would also be correct. - Byfield (talk) 22:39, December 31, 2013 (UTC) :The thing was, Athyns was already linked everywhere as Athyns, and Sparta as Sparta of Synriannaq. I'm okay, especially since we, AFAIK, do not have a homeworld of Xanthi and consistency and all. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Theia (New Earth) to Thia (New Earth) Only (or at least, predominantly) referred to as Thia in the DCU. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:28, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Perisphere to Trylon and Perisphere They're next to eachother. They're one. EVEN WIKIPEDIA doesn't have separate articles. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:31, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Sumo the Samurai (New Earth) to Sumo (New Earth) To stay consistent with our naming. As far as I know, he doesn't really go by "Sumo the Samurai" anyway. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:37, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Rodeo Rick (New Earth) to Rodeo Rick (Earth-One) As a far as I can discern, this guy had no post-crisis appearances or mentions, and is strictly an Earth-One character Shadzane (talk) 23:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Floyd Lawton (Prime Earth) to Floyd Lawton, Jr. (Prime Earth) As revealed in Justice League of America Vol 3 7.1: Deadshot, Prime Earth Deadshot is named after his father. Changing his page name to "Jr." would be both correct and also make room for a potential "Floyd Lawton, Sr. (Prime Earth)" page. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:36, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :It would also annoy the hell out of me every time I have to link to Deadshot :( - Hatebunny (talk) 16:41, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Edgar Stenville (Earth-Two) to Stenville (Earth-Two) First name was never mentioned. Answerguy made it. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:13, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Sickle (New Earth) to Natasha Ulyanov (New Earth) Same. Kyletheobald (talk) 05:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Scare Tactics to Scare Tactics (New Earth) Disambig. There's at least the team, comic, and the Batman storyline. Kyletheobald (talk) 16:34, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Tuftan Caesar (The Brave and the Bold) to Tuftan (The Brave and the Bold) Caesar's not a surname. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:46, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Olympia (Crisis on Two Earths) to Olympiad (Crisis on Two Earths) Per this. Back when it was created, both versions of the name were floating around on the web, but this one seems to put it in the -d camp. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:13, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two) to Infinity, Inc. I (New Earth) See Talk: Infinity, Inc. (Earth-Two). DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:35, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Roy McQueen (Earth 2) to Connor Hawke (Earth 2) If your like me and read the Earth 2 series would know that in Earth 2 Vol 1 14 they introduced the character Roy McQueen as Red Arrow, a World Amy with red hair and a robotic right arm, The character originally appeared to based on Roy Harper (New Earth), but in Earth 2 Vol 1 20 Red Arrow was speaking to Sonia Sato (Earth 2) who refereed to him as Connor Hawke. So I ask you my fellow wiki members to help me in correcting the information on the page and changing the name. (Shiplord13 (talk) 22:32, February 5, 2014 (UTC)). :So what´s the alias - Roy or Connor? If it´s Connor as listed in the character´s page, a move would make no sense since the real name determines the naming of the page. ---Lucien61 (talk) 23:41, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I never remember seeing Roy McQueen in print to begin with. If I remember right, someone said it came from interviews. I'm fine having it moved to Connor. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:25, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think it has appeared in print either. It was James Robinson who created Red Arrow and said in interviews that his real name is Roy McQueen. However, now Tom Taylor has taken over writing duties and Sonia Sato calls him Connor Hawke, so either it's a mistake, Taylor didn't know or Taylor didn't want to go with Robinson's story for Red Arrow so instead made him the New 52 Connor Hawke. Not sure how you make a decision in this situation, unless you just wait and see what he gets called in later issues then currently call the article Red Arrow (Earth 2). - Doomlurker (talk) 14:42, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::If that's the case, move to Connor and mention the McQueen thing in a note, preferably with a source. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:45, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::It was WonderCon last year, there are various sources stating Robinson's choice of name (Roy McQueen) such as: this. However, change of writer, change of decision, just like how he made Red Tornado into Lois. So it should be moved. - Doomlurker (talk) 16:53, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Okay so with all of the support and evidence, is it safe for me to say that everyone is fine with the page being changed? - Shiplord13 (talk) 18:28, February 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Yep. She will be moved next time we run a bot through. Kyletheobald (talk) 00:44, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Loreli (New Earth) to Lorelei I (New Earth) Lorelei is her correct name (as seen in the image). Internal chronology makes her the second Lorelei, but externally, she's the first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Xanna (Earth-Empire) to Xanna (Empire) And all other Category:Empire Characters: Getting rid of old naming standard. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Martha Kent (Earth-One) to Martha Clark (Earth-One) Martha's maiden name was firmly established in Earth-One continuity. In fact, her parents' names were given in Superman Family #192 as Henry and Willa Clark. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 05:22, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Little Raven (New Earth) to Charles Great Eagle (New Earth) Via Raven's talk page. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:04, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Tiny Titans/Little Archie and his Pals Vol 1 to Tiny Titans/Little Archie and His Pals Vol 1 Incorrect capitalization Shadzane (talk) 23:41, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :Not really - both are acceptable. And since comics can't be botmoved, but have to manually moved, with all their subpages and categories, plus relinking, I'm saying no. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:23, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Cartel to Cartel (Earth-One) There's a new Cartel introduced in Lois Lane #1. Also, Penitente Cartel and Escabedo Cartel. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) :Is that group in Lois Lane officially called "Cartel"? From reading the comic, I got the impression that others in the criminal underworld called it "the cartel" because they thought it was a drug-smuggling-and-selling organization (and Lois picked that up), but it's much more then that and didn't call itself Cartel. Shadzane (talk) 17:15, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Prixiam Nol-Anj (Prime Earth) to Nol-Anj (Prime Earth) I think Prixiam is a title like Queen or Princess. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:41, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Knor-El (Super-Brother Against Super-Brother!) to Knor-El (Earth-200) It was originally at E-200, but it was moved because we didn't have a source. We have now, Abs COIE. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 20:58, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Paper-Man (Earth-One) to Horace Throstle (Earth-One) Remember when the page was called Throstle, and I argued vehemently that only one site (notorious for its weird names) used that surname? Well, guess what's in the EWWE. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:29, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Paula von Gunther (Earth-One) to Paula von Gunta (Earth-One) Earth-One's Paula is named Von Gunta, not Von Gunther. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:15, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Earth-3898 to Earth-3839 Incorrect number. Would need all the instances and (shudder) characters moved. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:22, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Justice Society (Collected) to Justice Society Vol. 1 (Collected) There's a second volume. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 01:37, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Scooter (Earth-One) to Scooter (Earth-Twelve) Per Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths (2006), this character is a denizen of Earth-Twelve.Shadzane (talk) 17:53, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Fauntleroy Fox (Earth-One) to Fauntleroy Fox (Earth-C) Unless there's some compelling evidence to the contrary, I think Fox and Crow belong on Earth-C. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:22, March 22, 2014 (UTC) :They are licensed characters. They should be removed, and a "Columbia Screen Gems Cartoons" reality page should be made to link them to. Shadzane (talk) 06:58, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hoppy the Marvel Bunny (Earth-S) to Hoppy (Earth-C-Plus) Hoppy is from Earth-C-Plus, according to Absolute COIE. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:29, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Justice Batallion to Justice Battalion (Earth-22) Battalion was misspelled on the name of the article. It would make sense to move it to the proper page... but shouldn't we also add (Earth-22) to the name of the title? I realize the organization only exists in Kingdom Come, but for the sake of continuity would it make sense? TheD3xus (talk) 14:18, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :There should be a disambig because the JSA was known as the Justice Battalion for awhile during World War II. That's where they got the name for the Kingdom Come group. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 22:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) Fero (Earth-One) to Fero (New Earth) He's shown up in both Outsiders Vol 4 and Tales of the Unexpected. Kyletheobald (talk) 01:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Val (Earth 2) to Val-Zod (Earth 2) The kryptonian character had first appeared Earth 2 Vol 1 19 as just Val, but in the most recent issue Earth 2 Vol 1 22 it was revealed that his full name is Val-Zod. I feel this is a minor change that can be easily corrected. (Shiplord13 (talk) 21:02, April 2, 2014 (UTC)) Harold Jordan (Earth-3898) to Hal Jordan (Earth-3839) In addition to the corrected Earth number, most versions of this character are called "Hal" in the pagenames. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 10:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Etta Sweetgulper (Earth-3898) to Etta Candy (Earth-3839) Etta Candy had a boyfriend with the surname of Sweetgulper in the Golden Age and Etta Sweetgulper is clearly supposed to be the Earth-3839 version of Etta Candy who has married Sweetgulper. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 11:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :This guy. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:56, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Telman Davies (Earth-One) to Telman Davies (New Earth) He shows up in Superman/Batman. Kyletheobald (talk) 14:53, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Samuel Epo (Earth-One) to Epo (Earth-One) No real name revealed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:03, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Carrie Kelley (Ame-Comi) to Carrie Kelly (Ame-Comi) The name is spelled without the extra e in A-CG #2 (chapter 6). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:46, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah that needs to be changed. Neptune - When will you learn? Bring all the advantages in the world and I'll still beat you. 14:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Miiyahbin (Prime Earth) to Miiyahbin Marten (Prime Earth) Full name according to Jeff Lemire's text piece on the page with the kids' art in the back of Justice League United #0. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:53, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Checked and done. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 15:58, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Emily Sung (New Earth) to Emily Sung (Prime Earth) For the same reasons as Pandora (Prime Earth). Her only New Earth appearances were in Flash: Flashpoint, with most of her appearances being in Prime Earth, which has established her further. With such a disparity, should we just switch that name? GZilla311 (talk) 20:27, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Green Man II (New Earth) to Green Man (New Earth) Merging Green Man I and II into just Green Man. Kyletheobald (talk) 03:55, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Legends of the Superheroes (TV Special) to Legends of the Superheroes (TV Specials) There were two specials. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 19:50, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Robert Long (Infant) (New Earth) to Robert Hinckley Long (New Earth) I hate the (Infant). How about the full name, which we also use for Robert Queen (New Earth)/Robert Henry Queen (New Earth)? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:16, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Books of Magic Annual Vol 1 to Books of Magic Annual Vol 2 All three annuals are from the second volume. T-REX Rules! 19:31, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Martha Roberts (Earth-Two) to Martha Roberts (New Earth) She made several New Earth appearances. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 23:55, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Joshua Kyle (New Earth) to Joshua Kyle (Team Titans) He's a time traveler, native of the TT alternate future, and an agent of Lord Chaos. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:44, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Vulture Man (Earth-One) to Vulture-Man (Earth-One) His name is spelled 'Vulture-Man' consistently thruout his only story. 'Vulture Man' seems to be a typo. Shadzane (talk) 15:31, May 2, 2014 (UTC) H.I.V.E. to H.I.V.E. (New Earth) New and Prime Earth are different (it's Holistic Interactive for Viral Equality now). Also, E-TT, DCUO and Arrow mean there's plenty for a disambig. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) The New 52: Futures End FCBD Special Edition to The New 52: Futures End Vol 1 0 We need to rename the page because this is a series; not every issue will be a special edition. This is the 0 issue; Issue 1 just released today. I can't make the page for today because of how 0 issue was titled. Thoughts? TheD3xus (talk) 12:04, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :Discussion is already going on the issue's talk page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:19, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Bartholomew Allen (Flash TV Series) to Bartholomew Allen (Flash 1990 TV Series) Because of the upcoming 2014 series. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 17:06, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Bryan Mallory (Dead Earth) to Bryan Mallory (Legends of the Dead Earth) This and other (Dead Earth) pages to be moved to be consistent with (Legends of the Dead Earth) pages. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 03:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Doris Zuel (Injustice: Gods Among Us) to Doris Zuel (Injustice: The Regime) She doesn't exist in the GAU universe; her character exists in the Regime universe because she appears during Luthor's story mode. She makes no story mode appearance outside of the Regime universe. TheD3xus (talk) 20:33, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Actors:Clayton Collyer to Actors:Bud Collyer For the most part with actors we use the name that they were/are generally credited under. In this case, the actor was routinely credited as "Bud Collyer" and in ancillary material - reviews, bios, articles, ect. - referred to in the same way. This includes the two external links used on the page. - Byfield (talk) 17:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) :Yep. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:28, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Terrence Curtis (New Earth) to Terrence Kurtzberger (New Earth) As mentioned on the page, Kurtzberger is his birth name. Curtis is Anglicized. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 00:38, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Floyd Belkin (Pre-Zero Hour) to Arm-Fall-Off-Boy (Pre-Zero Hour) As far as I can tell the Floyd Belkin name comes from his Post-Zero Hour counterpart, Splitter, and was retroactively applied to Arm-Fall-Off-Boy. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 09:30, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Sheriff Mardin (New Earth) to Mardin (New Earth) The way I understand it, she is a sheriff not called Sheriff. I think the article should just be moved to Mardin for the same reason a Harvey Bullock article isn't called Lieutenant Bullock. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:02, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Masters of Disaster to Masters of Disaster (New Earth) There are at least New Earth, Prime Earth, and Thunder & Lightning Shorts versions now. Time for a disambig. Kyletheobald (talk) 15:22, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Xan-Du (Earth-One) to Xan-Du (Earth-132) Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths revealed that computer simulation that Xan-Du comes from was not fiction. Superman's computer had actually tapped into Earth-132. Shadzane (talk) 19:41, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Zal-El (Earth-One) to Zal-El (Earth-132) Absolute Crisis on Infinite Earths revealed that computer simulation that Zal-El comes from was not fiction. Superman's computer had actually tapped into Earth-132. Shadzane (talk) 19:45, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Council to Council I There have been at least three DCU groups called the Council. This one cloned the Paul Kirk Manhunter, Council II was in the Nemesis backup in Brave and the Bold Vol 1 and Council III was in Supergirl Vol 2 and got their own Who's Who entry. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:24, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :Nemesis as in Tom Tresser? Or Nemesis as in Soseh Mykros? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Tom Tresser fought Council II and Soseh Mykros fought Council I. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 18:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Clark Kent (Superman Serial), Lois Lane (Superman Serial) & Louis (1941 Animated Serial) to Clark Kent (1941 Superman Cartoons), Lois Lane (1941 Superman Cartoons) & Louis (1941 Superman Cartoons) There've been more than one "Superman Serial". Apart from the Fleischer serial, we also have the Kirk Alyn serial. We need to make sure, that these are kept seperate. Coq87rouge (talk) 18:16, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :Why do we call the Fleischer/Famous cartoons a "serial" at all? They aren't continued from one episode to another. They're just a series of stand-alone theatrical cartoons... Shadzane (talk) 19:17, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::I would prefer differentiating them with (1941 Superman Cartoons) and (1948 Superman Serial). The former is not really a serial. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, that might be a better alternative. Guess I should add Lex Luthor (Superman Serials), to the pages in need of a move (as that was a sequel to the '48 Serial).Coq87rouge (talk) 19:29, June 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::Changed the header to reflect current consensus. Shadzane (talk) 20:44, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Doctor Togg (Earth-Two) to Rocco Togg (Earth-Two) Has one appearance in . :*Shouldn't it go to New Earth then as well? Kyletheobald (talk) 18:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I meant to add that. Forgot. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Roy Harper (Clone) (Earth-16) to Roy Harper Clone (Earth-16) To get rid of the double brackets. Plain and simple. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:46, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Superman (1941 Animated Serial) to Superman (1941 Cartoons) See the Clark, Lois & Louis section above for the full argument, but basically these cartoons aren't a serial -- each stands alone Shadzane (talk) 21:09, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Alison Mara (Earth-X) to Alison Mara (Quality Universe) Starting the process of tagging the Earth-X characters for moves. Sticking with those that only appeared at Quality for now and avoiding the Kid Eternity characters. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:51, June 28, 2014 (UTC) :Requires more discussion before we do anything like moving. We also need to clear up who were retroactively moved to Earth-Two. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm just tagging the characters who didn't appear in Pre-Crisis DC stories. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 06:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :::Hold off on it for now. We need to inventarise the problem first. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:01, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::OK. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 16:41, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Nicholas Kelly (New Earth) to Nicholas Kovak (New Earth) He was born Kovak and grew up in the mob, then changed it to Kelly and became a fed, and then went undercover as his old self, Nicky Kovak. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 00:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Superman Returns (video game) to Superman Returns (Video Game) Flip the article and the redirect for consistency with dabbing - caps in the parentheses for the article. - Byfield (talk) 01:44, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Man-bat serum to Man-Bat Serum The page, if I'm not somehow mistaken, isn't properly capitalized. --- Haroldrocks talk 23:23, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :The bot has a tendency to throw a hissyfit if the intended page is a redirect to the old name. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:30, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Kaye Daye (Earth-One) to Katherine Daye (Earth-One) gives her full name - Lombard calls her "Aunt Katherine". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:18, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Kal-El (Superman Serial) to Kal-El (Superman Serials) His continuity is called Superman Serials, not "serial".Coq87rouge (talk) 13:49, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Meredith Pemberton (New Earth) to Meredith Creamer (New Earth) Creamer was her birth name prior to her adoption by the Pembertons. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:00, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Cyrus Krupp (Smallville) to William Burnett (Smallville) William Burnett is the character's real name. "Cyrus Krupp" is an assumed name, that he was given later, as his true name was unknown to child services.Coq87rouge (talk) 10:52, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Injustice: Gods Among Us to Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game) Paraphrasing what I wrote on Tupka's profile. Currently, Injustice: Gods Among Us serves as a Universe and a Video Game article. There needs to be some differentiation between the two, because of the nature of its tie-in comic. Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game) and Injustice: Gods Among Us There is currently too much information on just the video game page, and it contains a lot of info from the comic that would be better suited for a Universe article (characters, information, images) that does not directly concern the game. The universe page would still incorporate information from the game. The developers of the video game are planning to produce a sequel to the game (confirmed at WonderCon 2014), and DC has confirmed there will be a Year Three to the comic. There needs to be a way to unify these two games (and the comics) under the Universe article. Idea: Rename the main article to Injustice: Gods Among Us (Video Game) and create a separate article for the Universe page (Injustice: Gods Among Us). TheD3xus (talk) 21:12, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Lester Abernathy (New Earth) to Lester Abernathy (Earth-85) He's from the same continuity as Shazam: The New Beginning, so he's from Earth-85. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 02:10, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Requires additional discussion. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 06:20, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Batman and Robin (video game) to Batman and Robin (Video Game) Consistency of capitalization in dab application. - Byfield (talk) 16:44, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Dr. Harden (Smallville) to Doctor Harden (Smallville) Purely for naming standards' sake. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:21, July 31, 2014 (UTC) C.O.M.P.U.T.O. (Prime Earth) to Vril Dox (Prime Earth) As identified in his Villains Month issue, , his real name is Vril Dox, as has been identified several times hence. He moved his consciousness into the computer. That is all. He is not named different from his original identity after he changed to the computers. GZilla311 (talk) 05:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Vatman (Lois & Clark) to Kal-El Clone (Lois & Clark) Looking back at the episode, "Vatman" is never an alias used by the character or used in the episode in any way. Nor is it in the credits. Thus he is an unnamed Superman clone and his article should be named "Kal-El Clone".Coq87rouge (talk) 09:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Roy Harper Clone (Earth-16) to Roy Harper (Clone) (Earth-16) Wait, why was this moved? Our naming conventions say to put the "Clone" in parentheses. JamesBCrazy (talk) 13:51, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :We've moved away from that, just haven't updated the naming conventions yet. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:59, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) to Green Lantern (Harold Jordan), Hal Jordan (Earth-3839) to Harold Jordan (Earth-3839), etc. His legal first name is Harold, so we should be using that as the article names. Keep in mind that Harold Jordan (New Earth) is a separate character. JamesBCrazy (talk) 13:51, August 3, 2014 (UTC) : No. The main page, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), is named like that for search optimalization. People are going to look for Hal, not Harold. On the other characters, it's not a major issue. Just like not every Barry Allen has to be named Bartholomew, not every Hal Jordan has to be called Harold on the site. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:59, August 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd go one further on the alt-Earth versions of characters - It isn't appropriate to assume the "legal" name is the same as the mainstream character, either at the time or later. If the character's name isn't revealed in the story, we should stick with the commonly used one as our , not the more obscure "birth/legal" name. That is if we are going to indulge in such speculation at all. ::On a similar point, with characters like Hal and Barry it would be nice to have a Note pointing out when the "legal" name was added to canon since they are almost never used in story. ::- Byfield (talk) 14:09, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Marauder (New Earth) to Marauder II (New Earth) There is an earlier version of the Marauder with a pilot before it becomes just the cyborg. Kyletheobald (talk) 21:34, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Prince Peril (Earth-Two) to Prince Peril (New Earth) His appearance in shows that he still existed after the Crisis. Shadzane (talk) 21:29, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Warren Thurston (Earth-Two) to Warren Thurston (Earth-One) His one appearance is in 1957 (usually Earth-One), and we have it indexed as Green Arrow (Earth-One/New Earth) story, not a Green Arrow (Earth-Two) story (It's ). Shadzane (talk) 23:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Super Friends to Justice League of America (Super Friends) Because SF should be the universe page, or else a redirect. Watch out with botmoving it, though. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Source (New Earth) to The Source It's a multiversal concept, not a character in New Earth. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Adam Knight (Smallville) to Chad Nash (Smallville) Chad Nash was the character's real name, whereas "Adam Knight" was a false identity set up by Lionel Luthor.Coq87rouge (talk) 10:34, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Actors:Rene Auberjonois to Actors:René Auberjonois As previously discussed, to correctly spell the name since the usage of the Actors: pages is small enough that the diacritics are not a major issue. - Byfield (talk) 22:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Actors:Ricardo Montalban to Actors:Ricardo Montalbán As previously discussed, to correctly spell the name since the usage of the Actors: pages is small enough that the diacritics are not a major issue. - Byfield (talk) 22:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Mr. Elixer (Quality Universe) to Mister Elixer (Quality Universe) Standards. --- Haroldrocks talk 01:17, August 25, 2014 (UTC) : Actually, it should probably go to "Elixer (Quality Universe)", Mr. Elixir is not his superhero name -- that's The Voice. Mr. Elixir is his civilian name (first name unknown). Shadzane (talk) 04:19, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :P.S We should also fix the spelling of 'elixir'. So "Elixir (Quality Universe)" then? Shadzane (talk) 04:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Carnie Callahan (New Earth) to Clarence Callahan (New Earth) Carnie Callahan's real first name is revealed in . Shadzane (talk) 06:40, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Bartholomew Hawk (Quality Universe) to Blackhawk (Quality Universe) The name "Bart Hawk" comes from the DC era and does not apply to the character published by Quality. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:23, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Bartholomew Hawk (Earth-X) to Blackhawk (Earth-Two) This version, that only appeared a few times, was native to Earth-Two and went to Earth-X to fight Nazis. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 20:43, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :IIRC the stories solidly set on Earth-X never featured that character, just mentioned him and his squadron. And I can't remember for the life of be if he was called anything other than "Blackhawk" in the Earth-Two appearances. If I've got that right, wouldn't we be applying an Earth-One name - on that retcons have changed into an alias IIRC - to the Earth-Two character with no evidence? If "Bartholomew Hawk" is strictly Earth-One, shouldn't this be Blackhawk (Earth-Two)? - Byfield (talk) 21:04, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I believe you are correct. Let's go with Blackhawk. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 21:16, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Patrick O'Brian (Earth-Two) to Eel O'Brian (Earth-Two) Patrick as a first name for Plas comes from Mark Waid's JLA #50 and does not apply to earlier versions of the character. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 15:36, September 2, 2014 (UTC) All "Date with Debbi" Characters Like I said on one of my edits, I'm not sure if we even cover this series. I see there's a DC brand on the top of the comic but I'm admittedly not the best with our policy on this type of old comics. However, in case we do need these character pages, they all need moves for obvious reasons: * Bertram "Binky" Biggs to Betram Biggs (Date With Debbi) * Mr Shickles to Mister Shickles (Date With Debbi) * Buddy Baxter to Buddy Baxter (Date With Debbi) * Mrs Anderson to Mrs. Anderson (Date With Debbi) * Rockwell Anderson to Rockwell Anderson (Date With Debbi) * Desdimona De Wolfe to Desdimona De Wolfe (Date With Debbi) * Debbi Anderson to Debbi Anderson (Date With Debbi) * Tod Frazier to Tod Frazier (Date With Debbi) * Mr Kibble to Mister Kibble (Date With Debbi) * Peggy Baxter to Peggy Baxter (Date With Debbi) * Coach Norris to Coach Norris (Date With Debbi) * Sherwood to Sherwood (Date With Debbi) --- Haroldrocks talk 12:19, September 3, 2014 (UTC) : To my knowledge, there is no reason that Date with Debbie needs its own universe. It's just Earth-One. (That said, half these characters seem to be Leave it to Binky characters, not Date with Debbie characters. Leave it to Binky characters have Earth-Two and Earth-One versions, and the Earth-One Binky made it into New Earth...) Shadzane (talk) 13:40, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Only proving my lack of knowledge of these old comics. I'm out of my element with them. Thanks for pointing that out, Shadzane. :) What universe designation should we go with then? New Earth? Earth-Two? Earth-One? (And do any of these characters already have pages with Leave it to Binky?) --- Haroldrocks talk 14:15, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::I think it's one of those love titles that, like the comedy titles of Earth-Twelve, exists outside regular continuity. I think it needs separate tags, not three or more pages for regular continuity versions. Just (Binky) or (Leave it to Binky) is fine with me. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:50, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Date with Debbi is not a love title. It is a teen humor title, like Archie. It had a fairly compact run (1969-1972), so it doesn't have the continuity-busting problem of the characters being teenagers for decades. And it doesn't have all the supernatural and science-fiction elements that got Swing with Scooter assigned to Earth-Twelve. I see no reason at all it cannot be Earth-One. (I'm only talking about Date with Debbi here; Leave it to Binky is more complicated.) Shadzane (talk) 15:01, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Kraklow (Earth-One) to Kraklow (New Earth) made it clear that Kraklow still existed on New Earth Shadzane (talk) 03:26, September 17, 2014 (UTC) King Inferno (Earth-One) to King Inferno (New Earth) made it clear that King Inferno still existed on New Earth Shadzane (talk) 17:08, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Phineas Pike (Earth-One) to Phineas Pike (Earth-Two) 1949 is definitely still Earth-Two. I assume this is just an error. Shadzane (talk) 18:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Sebastian Kane (Smallville) to Wilson Turner (Smallville) Sebastian Kane is a mere alias. Wilson Turner was the character's real name.Coq87rouge (talk) 16:02, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Aquaman (TV Series) episodes This includes the following moves: * Aquaman (TV Series) Episode: Menace of the Black Manta -> Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: Menace of the Black Manta * Aquaman (TV Series) Episode: The Rampaging Reptile Men -> Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: The Rampaging Reptile Men * Aquaman (TV Series) Episode: The Return of Nepto -> Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: The Return of Nepto * Aquaman (TV Series) Episode: The Fiery Invaders -> Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: The Fiery Invaders * Aquaman (TV Series) Episode: The Sea Raiders -> Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: The Sea Raiders * Aquaman (TV Series) Episode: War of the Water Worlds -> Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure (TV Series) Episode: War of the Water Worlds I brought this up here trying to get a handle on how we are naming the Filamtion episodes. The reason I'm proposing this is that the episodes originally aired as pat of The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure and were re-packaged the following television season as Aquaman. It seems appropriate to name the episode pages based on the original airing. - Byfield (talk) 15:25, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Justice Lords (DCAU) to Justice Lords (DCAU: A Better World) See the talk page. --- Haroldrocks talk 15:28, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Adventures of Batman (TV Series) episodes This includes the following moves: * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: My Crime Is Your Crime -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: My Crime Is Your Crime * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: A Bird Out of Hand -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: A Bird Out of Hand * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: The Cool Cruel Mr. Freeze -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: The Cool Cruel Mr. Freeze * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: The Joke's on Robin -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: The Joke's on Robin * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: How Many Herring in a Wheelbarrow? -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: How Many Herring in a Wheelbarrow? * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: In Again Out Again Penguin -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: In Again Out Again Penguin * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: The Nine Lives of Batman -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: The Nine Lives of Batman * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: Long John Joker -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: Long John Joker * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: Bubi, Bubi, Who's Got the Ruby? -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: Bubi, Bubi, Who's Got the Ruby? * Adventures of Batman (TV Series) Episode: 1001 Faces of the Riddler -> Batman/Superman Hour (TV Series) Episode: 1001 Faces of the Riddler I brought this up here trying to get a handle on how we are naming the Filamtion episodes. The reason I'm proposing this is that the episodes originally aired as pat of Batman/Superman Hour and were re-packaged the following television season as The Adventures of Batman. It seems appropriate to name the episode pages based on the original airing. This is the same reasoning as the case with the Aquaman episodes. - Byfield (talk) 19:07, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Lois Lane (Clone) (Lois & Clark) to Lois Lane Clone (Lois & Clark) Revised naming conversions to avoid double qualifiers. - Byfield (talk) 11:47, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Hetepkheti Tefnakhte (Prime Earth) to Khalis (Prime Earth) First issue lists his identity as unknown. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:07, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Atomic Knights to Earth-86 The original Knights (as well as Hercules Unbound) take place on Earth-86, per AbsCOIE. Herc's New Earth profile in Who's Who #10 also establishes Herc Unb and AK to be from a different, shared alt universe. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:25, September 22, 2014 (UTC)